


Showtime!

by wildfrancium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Camgirl, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Vibrators, brief oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Lexa is a camgirl and basically Clarke just talks about how hot she is and what great sex they have.





	Showtime!

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea and how this turned out were very different things but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Clarke finished curling Lexa’s hair just as Lexa set down her mascara. She met Clarke’s eye in the mirror and Clarke smiled. 

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Clarke told her while smoothing out flyaways.

The bedroom was ready. The pillows were fluffed, the sheets were clean. All the lights were set up and waiting to be switched on and the camera waited on standby. 

People were already gathering in Lexa’s chatroom and they could hear Clarke’s laptop pinging from the living room.

Clarke bent over Lexa’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Put on a great show,” Clarke whispered. 

“Always,” Lexa said and moved to stretch out on the bed. The summer had been good to her. Days by the pool gave her a tan while Clarke turned into a lobster. 

Lexa’s nipples were pale pink that matched her lipstick and Clarke made herself leave the room before she was overwhelmed with the desire to devour Lexa.

They’d already done it that morning.

Once Clarke entered the kitchen, Lexa began talking to her audience. They kept the door open so that they could see each other and Clarke could watch if she wanted, but that was usually a mistake since all it did was turn Clarke on.

To see her girlfriend, the love of her life, stretched out, glowing, and riding a wave of ecstasy, was indeed too much and only served to make Clarke wet and aching.

But she still watched Lexa pick up a purple dildo and gently lick it while her fingers circled her clit. 

Earlier it had been Clarke’s tongue slowly circling Lexa’s clit. Slow, methodical circles until Lexa was begging for more with her hands yanking on Clarke’s hair and her hips pushing up.

Clarke took a deep breath and turned to the mess from dinner she said she’d clean up while Lexa worked but Clarke could hear the groans in the background and the squelch as Lexa drove the dildo into her dripping pussy.

Always the wetter the better. Lexa was always wet. Clarke joked it was like swimming in the ocean. 

But it always made it easier to fuck. The bigger the better; Lexa just liked it hard and rough. Sometimes she’d fuck Clarke, but it was always Lexa who wanted to be stuffed.

Their collection wasn’t just big for her to work with. Even before Lexa started camming they had dildos and vibrators, butt plugs and strap-ons, nipple clamps and paddles.

Their collection had only grown and Clarke let her mind drift to the fat butt plug Lexa let Clarke push into her earlier. Metal was Lexa’s favorite. She liked to feel the weight all day and whine to Clarke about how wet it was making her.

Since it had been Clarke’s day off too, Lexa wasted no time taking Clarke’s hand and shoving it down her pants for Clarke to feel and drag her fingers through all the wetness gushing out of Lexa.

Clarke was done cleaning up as Lexa turned on her vibrator. 

With nothing else to distract her, Clarke went to stand in the doorway and watch. Lexa chatted with audience as if she wasn’t fucking herself. She wouldn’t orgasm until a certain amount was reached but Lexa had gotten good at holding out. 

Clarke hadn’t though and the sight of her naked girlfriend had her close. Clarke shoved a hand down her pants to press against her throbbing clit. Lexa glanced at her with a smile and a quick wink and Clarke was gone.

She rubbed hard and fast. Standing wasn’t ideal for an orgasm but it wasn’t the first time. Panting, she arched up against the door frame, coming fast and letting it sweep through her body like a tidal wave.

Clarke held the door frame tight with her free hand and breathed hard as she came down from her high to watch Lexa’s perfect moan filled, toe curling, climax.

She made it all look so elegant, but when the camera shut off she sagged into the bed and looked over the Clarke.

“Come kiss me?” Lexa asked and Clarke smiled, pushing off the doorframe. 

“Of course,” she said.


End file.
